Endless Love
by AlannaPogd2
Summary: TAIORA! something terrible happens( i wont tell, you have to read it), What will Sora do? WANRING TEARJERKER! CHAPTER 7 UP NOW YAY! by Alanna
1. The sad start

Hi, ^_^ dis is my first ficcy so be nice. Thanks! On wit the fic. Disclaimer: Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I no own,  
So you no sue.  
  
As I walked home with Tai I thought of what happened that day...  
*+*+*+*+*Flashback*+*+*+*+* It was my 18th birthday. Tai took me on a birthday outing (I like to think of it as a date(). He was taking me out for dinner and a movie. I was a little nervous cause this was the first place Tai had taken me to alone, but I was happy to be going anywhere with my crush. We ate at a romantic Italian restaurant. After we ate we went to the movie. It was one of those old romance films in black and white. Just at the climax he turned to me and dug in his pocket for a long, thin box. He opened it as his eyes filled with confidence. Inside was a locket with a diamond in the middle surrounded by rubies. When I opened it on one side was our crests combined (A/N it's like Tai's but in the middle is Sora's crest in stead of a circle.).  
  
"Sora, this is for you" he said I was stunned. Finally I managed to say, "Tai... it's...it's...beautiful!" I said slowly, "Thank you, I love it." "Here let me help you put it on" I turned so my back was to him and he slipped his arms around my shoulders then pulled back and closed the clasp. I turned to him and was lost for words. Slowly our faces grew closer... then his lips were on mine and everything around us melted away. The kiss slowly grew more passionate as did my feelings for him.  
  
Then suddenly the screen went blank. The movie had ended. We got up and started to walk home.  
*+*+*+*+*End of Flashback*+*+*+*+* We walked hand in hand together in what seemed to be an impenetrable cloud of bliss. Suddenly I stopped to think not realizing I was in the middle of a crosswalk. Then a car came roaring down the empty street. Tai flew at me and shoved me onto the sidewalk. I screamed as loud as I could for him to get out of the way but it was too late. After that everything happened so fast. There was a sickening crunch and the squeal of breaks. Then the driver backed up and drove off.  
  
I crawled to him and put his head in my lap and wept. It was awful, there was blood everywhere. Someone must have heard me scream cause a little while later an ambulance appeared. They had to pry me off Tai but they couldn't get me to leave him so I rode in the ambulance to the hospital with Tai. When they got there they wheeled Tai into a room where I called my and his parents and in-between sobs told them what happened.  
  
Then the nurses had to physically force me to leave. I sat in the waiting room and waited (A/N duh!!!:P) for our parents to arrive and to hear about Tai. Later a nurse came and told me what Tai's condition was. It was a miracle he was even alive and his condition was unstable.  
  
Slowly I walked to room 318. When I entered I ran to Tai. It was hard to look at him attached to so many machines and covered in bandages. With every slow, shallow breath he shuddered with pain. It was killing me to see him like this. My once strong, powerful, leader was so helpless now. Finally my mom made me go home and get some rest. I didn't sleep that night just lay there and worried about him. A knock on my door made me sit up. My mother entered the room...  
  
Well dats the 1st chappie and the 2nd chappie is all song fic. R&R please.  
  
*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«Alanna, The Lioness»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*  
  
Look at da prettyful button... 


	2. I was our day

This is a song fic w/no words, because "It was our day" by B*Witched (A/N:  
  
I LOVE B*WITCHED!!!! ^_^ YOU HAVE GOT TO GET THEIR NEW CD AWAKE & BREATHE,  
  
"IT WAS OUR DAY" IS ON IT, PLAY IT WHILE YOU READ THIS!!!) fits soooooooo great I think for chappie 4 I'll use another of their songs but there'll be words and actions aside from song!!!  
  
Just so you know this story does have a happy ending^_^  
  
—*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«Alanna, The Lioness»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*  
  
8 o'clock on the morning that you left.  
  
The day was dark. I sat in my room.  
  
They walked in and told me that you'd gone.  
  
That moment on I knew you'd be our angel...  
  
Knew you'd be our angel  
  
The day I spent was the hardest day ever  
  
Trying to paint a picture for you  
  
Before my eyes there's so many colors  
  
Just for today the all seem blue.  
  
Heaven, Heaven was calling you  
  
Heaven, Heaven needed you  
  
We'll join our hands again someday  
  
And trade kisses before night  
  
And talk of the times we had  
  
We'll be together oh someday  
  
And watch over the stars at night  
  
And laugh at the fun we had  
  
It was our day  
  
Oh! Yeah  
  
I'll lay a rose beside you forever  
  
And light a candle to remind me of you  
  
You're in my heart  
  
You'll be on my journey  
  
Wherever I go, what ever I do  
  
Heaven, Heaven was calling you  
  
Heaven, Heaven needed you  
  
We'll join our hands again someday  
  
And trade kisses before night  
  
And talk of times we had  
  
We'll be together oh someday  
  
And watch over the stars at night  
  
Laugh at the fun we had  
  
It was our day...  
  
Oh, Our day  
  
*sniffs and wipes eyes* I'm such a crybaby. NEways R/R please, flames are  
  
welcome, I have a HUGE term paper I need to toast and if that isn't enough  
  
I have marshmallows & spelling homework ready and waiting. 


	3. Dead or Alive

Slides in on wooden floors in tube socks, slams into wall, stands up, and recovers composure  
  
Hiya peeps! (I've always wanted to say that) so this is the 3rd chappie. OMG!!!!! I have so many ideas, and no this will not I repeat WILL NOT BE SORATO!!!! I HATE soratoshudders(I really don't know how drunk the writers were when they wrote out any possibility of taiora in the show [stoopid writers])  
  
P.S. I used some of budgie's stuff above, it belongs to her. By the way there is a happy ending to this fic. I'm no good at tragedy and... TAIORA4EVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. I'm sorry to all my wonderful, awesome, and loyal readers for not updating but my school play was going on so I was too nervous and had no free time what so ever to write in(dress rehearsals, tech-week, ect...)  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red,  
  
Violets are blue,  
  
I no own,  
  
So you no sue. P.P.S. (Sorry) this is Sora's POV (kinda obvious but some people might get confused.  
  
NEways enough of my ranting... on with the ficcy!!!!   
  
—¤.¸¸.·´¨»«Alanna, The Lioness»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤  
  
She told me that you were dead I just couldn't bear it. We could have had a life together but now it is smashed, all hope gone...gone. I during that night I thought how, how could I go on now. Many times during that night I thought of jumping for it. Jump off the balcony to end all the pain and suffering. But Tai would never have wanted me to end my life because of him. Time seemed to pass without any of my knowledge. Birds flew past my window but I didn't see them.  
  
2 days later (according to my mother) I left my room for Tai's funeral. My heart broke when I saw him. Tai has always been tall and strong in life but now he seems small weak not sure. The peaceful look on his face might have tricked the others at the funeral but it could not trick me. I saw the pain that he felt when he died. I was the last one to go up to the coffin I reached down to touch his face. As soon as my hand touched his face a strange warmth past through my body. I turned away I knew that I could leave in peace. I could not watch the coffin go into the grave. I cried for 2 hours that night.  
  
-One week later- I followed Mimi through the store. Every which way she threw a jacket, skirt, shirt, or some clothing item that I couldn't recognize. I sat next to the changing room saying looks good every time she came out the changing room. Finally she was done we headed toward the food court. My shoe came untied and I reached down. A warm feeling came over me as if someone was next to me. I looked up there was Tai! He reached down to touch my face. Our eyes met I saw so much pain, so much sorrow. The shadows cast in his eyes soon took shapes. A person formed carrying a whip they raised it, CCCCRRRAAACCCKK!!!!! AHHHH!!...  
  
"Are you alright Sora?" Matt's voice came from above me. I looked up I was lying on the ground curled up in a ball, I was shaking all over. Matt helped me up. I looked around for Tai but he was gone. I looked at Matt there was a scared look on his face. "Are you alright?" "Yah, I'm fine." Matt hugged me. I was too scared I couldn't push away then I saw Tai. He was standing in the middle of the hall. He sadly shook his head and turned. A person passed in between me and him, he was gone. I cried all the way home. (Mimi drove my car; through I don't know if that was the best idea in the world) As soon as I got home I climbed into bed and cried myself to sleep. The pat of rain against the window awoke me. I sat in bed listening to it for a while then I heard a voice. It seemed far away, yet near as if some one was talking through water. I walked over to the door of my balcony...and saw nothing  
  
'Maybe I should look for him with my digivice and crest.' I thought.  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! ack  
  
Sorry about the cliff hanger, I can't help myself. NEways R&R please.  
  
—¤.¸¸.·´¨»«Alanna, The Lioness»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤ 


	4. On my way

Hiya peeps!!! ^_^ (I've decided to open all my ficcies like that now) sorry  
to all my readers that I haven't updated for like a month but I have school  
and volleyball and youth group and band practice(I'm guitar and lead  
vocal^_^) not to mention homework *shudders* ect. ect. ect. ... *goes  
on&on&on&on&on&on for hours while you read chappie*  
Disclaimer: Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I no own,  
So you no sue.  
—*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«Alanna, The Lioness»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*  
  
I stood on the balcony outside my room with my digivice and crest looking  
for Tai (which was pretty hard cause all the Digi-Destined lived in the  
same building accept for Mimi).  
Here for you are some of the thoughts rampaging through my mind.  
Is Tai really alive?  
If he is, where is he?  
Maybe I'm just crazy  
But he seemed so real  
The warmth when he stood over me  
When he touched my cheek it was cool yet comforting  
Yeah, I am crazy  
I saw that car hit him. I know he died  
But did he really?  
"Tai where are you!" I screamed to the empty street.  
Then I closed my eyes and started to sing...  
  
It's two in the morning  
I'll tell you why I'm awake  
There it goes that creepy feeling  
'Round in my head  
Ooh, again here in my head  
  
Here in the darkness  
Oh there's so many shades  
Shadows burn like faded flames  
And die into the night, ooh and fly  
Up so high, ooh  
  
Are you a ghost?  
Or are you alive?  
Would you be here for me  
Be here for me now  
Imagination  
Or are you for real  
Just give me a sign  
And I'll know  
  
Cool wind is blowing  
Fingers through hair  
Standing in an empty room, alone  
It feels like you're here  
Ooh, alone  
I know that your there  
  
Are you a ghost?  
Or are you alive?  
Would you be here for me  
Be here for me now  
Imagination  
Or are you for real  
Just give me a sign  
  
I'll tell you what  
I know  
I'll tell you how  
I feel  
  
Are you a ghost?  
Or are you alive?  
Would you be here for me  
Be here for me now  
Imagination  
Or are you for real  
Just give me a sign  
And I'll know  
  
Are you a ghost?  
Or are you alive?  
Would you be here for me  
Be here for me now  
Imagination  
Or are you for real  
Just give me a sign  
  
Suddenly I fell through the balcony rail and down into the street below. I  
was headed for the fountain in front of the building. I closed my eyes and  
prepared myself for impact...  
The splash came but the concrete bottom of the fountain didn't I opened my  
eyes to see I was falling through a swirling tunnel of color. I came out  
hit the ground and everything went dark...  
  
and my summer camp form... and that term paper... and mowing the lawn... and  
giving the dog a bath(boy does she STINK)and...(jabbers on about nothing  
important)  
Kinda creepy song but me likes and so does Pogd2!!! See yah,  
P.S. sorry about the cliffhanger  
— *¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«Alanna, The Lioness»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤* 


	5. Battle of the Darkness

Hiya everyone! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't posted and new chappie for like 7 MONTHS!!!! And I solemnly apologize for it. So moving on... I spent A LOT of time on this chappie so I hope you like it. -¤.¸¸.·´¨»«Alanna, The Lioness»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤  
  
When I woke up there was dark all around me. It was so dark there was...nothing but blackness.  
"Tai?" I whispered thinking (and hoping) maybe he was nearby. "Biyomon, Kari!" I yelled. I knew I was in the Digi-world because of the tunnel so I went through all the Digi-Destined"Mimi, T.K., Matt, Izzy, Joe!" I screamed hoping praying one of them would be here. " Yolie, Davis, Cody, ANYONE!!!!!"  
  
I was so alone I felt like curling up and dying I slowly started to cry. My tears fell gently onto my crest. It started to glow a steady dark-pink light. The crest of love seemed to flow through that magenta light.  
  
In the distance a faint orange speck neared where I sat. As it got closer it changed into a sun of courage. The magenta light from my crest and the orange light soon combined and vanquished the darkness around me.  
  
A warm embrace enclosed around me. I knew it. "Tai?" I whispered and buried my face in his unseen chest. My eyelids slowly drooped until they closed and I fell into a wonderful floating sensation.  
  
Cliffhanger again! Oh well it keeps you coming back. R&R. Sorry it's so short but I was pressed for time.  
  
-¤.¸¸.·´¨»«Alanna, The Lioness»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤ 


	6. A new view

**_FINALY!_ **My next chapter! All I can't say is it's about time. LOOK I'm yelling at myself for being so bad about updating. I am _SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY_ everyone and beg for your forgivness gets on her knees and begs PLEASE! PLEASE! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN _PLEASE _FORGIVE ME!!!!! Neways on to the 6th chapter.

TAI'S POV BTW

"Sora lookout!" I yelled and rammed into her, sending her flying onto the sidewalk. Then I realized by saving her I was sacrificing myself. The car kept coming...

"Tai NOOOOO!!!" I heard her scream.

"Goodbye Sora," I whispered. "I love you." There was a sickening crunch and pain shot through me and everything went black...

I could faintly hear sobbing above me but it was faint, distant, and echoey (a/n is that even a word?). Then it faded out and I was falling in flashes of color...

When I woke up I was lying on my on what felt like stone. I felt like someone had pounded me with hammers. Then I heard footsteps approaching and sat up. A shadowy figure came into view. I couldn't make who they were or what they looked like.

"So, you fell for my trap, I knew you would." It said.

"What!?!" I was really confused. This creep was nuts.

"I 'm not one for talking so let's get on to the torture." He raised a strange blue whip.

Crack

Crack

Crack

Again and again

It didn't physically hurt. But, it felt like a rake was being pulled over my brain.

I must have passed out because when I woke up they (whoever they are) were gone. Then I felt something in my pocket. I pulled out my digivice and crest. That was really weird they were at home somewhere in my endless mess of a room. I put my crest on and held on to my digivice there was a rush of color and I found myself in the food court of the Odiba mall...

Well that's the end of that chapter hopefully the next one will be longer. See yah later...

.¸¸.·´¨»«Alanna, The Lioness»«´¨·. ¸¸.


	7. Hold on, I'm coming

OMG another cliff hanger, I've got to stop doing that. Oh well here's the next chapter._ sets off millions of fireworks and pop rockets_

I was standing over Sora. We were in the food court of the mall. I couldn't believe it. Gently, I cupped her cheek in my hand. Slowly she looked up at me, fear in her beautiful cinnamon eyes. It hurt so much... the way she looked at me. Then a gloved hand pulled her away.

I slowly backed up and saw her hugging Matt. I turned away. I wanted her to be happy but it hurt so much. I turned back for one last look (I saw the portal open). She had moved away and looked at me with eye so sad I couldn't look anymore. Then the whip came down and she was gone.

"Cant have you ruining my plans now can I." said the figure and with that it left.

_Intro to sound the bugle start_

As I sat, now chained to the wall of my 'cell', I thought back to... to when we were walking back from her birthday...

_Flashback..._

_We were walking hand in hand back from the movie. I was walking on a cloud. I turned and kissed her on the cheek. Then it happened and she was gone..._

_End Flashback_

It had hurt so much to see her... it still does. But it doesn't matter anymore. She loves Matt and as long as she happy that's what's important. The problem is I still love her. I feel so empty, like someone had ripped my heart apart... (A/N this might be annoying but I sat here for 3 hours timing this song so the so please read along with the words.)

_Sound the bugle now_

_Play it just for me_

_As the seasons change remember how I used to be_

_Now I can't go on _

_I can't even start_

_I got nothing left, just an empty heart_

She's gone...

_I'm a soldier wounded so I must give up the fight_

_There's nothing more for me_

_Lead me away_

_Or leave me lying here_

My courage gone I lost her ...

_Sound the bugle now _

_Tell them I don't care _

_There's not a road I know that lead to anywhere_

She's gone.

_Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark_

_Lay right down and decide not to go on_

Our combined crests flare before me and I hear her.

_Then from on high _

_Somewhere in the distance _

_There's a voice that calls_

"_Remember who you are! _

_If you lose yourself your courage soon will follow,_

_So be strong tonight Remember who you are!"_

I'm suddenly pulled forward into the light and find myself in front of her. I scoop her up and hold her to me, tears running down my face.

_Yeah, you're a solider now_

_Fighting in a battle_

_To be free once more_

_Yeah, that's worth fighting for._

Two words: End chapter.

.¸¸.·´¨»«Alanna, The Lioness»«´¨·. ¸¸.


End file.
